iPod InuYasha
by Kelar The Mage
Summary: I was procrastinating English homework at the time, I think.


iPod InuYasha! =D Another fifteen drabbles off random songs.

**A Moment Like This, Kelly Clarkson**

Kagome couldn't keep her eyes on her chemistry textbook. The young man at the counter of the coffee shop she had chosen to study in was too familiar. He had black hair, tanned skin, and bright blue eyes. Piercing blue eyes. His hair was long, longer than general fashion allowed for. She didn't detect youki, so it couldn't be...but it looked so like him!

She scowled at her textbook. She wanted InuYasha. Not somebody who looked just like Kouga. Yes, Kouga-kun was extremely kind, but he wasn't her hanyou. He wasn't the one she loved. Her hands curled into fists. "InuYasha, please come back to me," she whispered softly. "Please."

**Our Lips Are Sealed, Hillary and Haylie Duff**

"So, how's your boyfriend doing?" Emi asked.

Kagome shifted her miserable gaze from the window to her friend. It had been at least a month since she had heard that! Why couldn't they let it drop already? Her gaze drifted back to the window, the question unanswered. She couldn't explain to this schoolgirl the pain of not seeing someone she loved so much her heart could burst. She couldn't explain the 500 years separating her from a time – a world – where her heart had come to reside. She had thought...she had thought that she would be relieved if it ended. If she was free from that era. Now she just wanted to go back!

**Lead Me On, Gloriana**

Kikyo scowled at the rock. That insufferable beast InuYasha! If he could have just said he loved her, she would have gone melting back to him. She knew it like she knew he had killed her. Her head tilted up towards the sky, face upturned to sun. If only she could cry, it would feel better...she wanted to hear he loved her. Wanted it with whatever heart she had left.

Her head moved back towards the earth, marble face as composed as ever. "Why InuYasha?" she said. "Why do I love you even now?"

He would not even be thinking of her now. She knew as much. All his attention, his love, his care would be lavished on that pitiful reincarnation of hers. A sneer curled her lips, changing that unchangeable expression. Would he abandon Kagome to death soon too? She wouldn't let him kill her twice.

**Baby One More Time, Britney Spears**

InuYasha swallowed hard. Kagome's eyes were dark and sad beyond belief. She was as good as saying she understood...that she would be with him rather than stay in her era forever. That she...needed him. He swallowed. She looked half-dead.. He couldn't say anything.

"I'll be back in a while with supplies," she said quietly, and slipped back down the well.

It was only once she had gone down that well that he could manage to strangle those three words out. "Kagome, I'm sorry." His heart felt like it was being pulled to pieces. He couldn't choose between them. He loved Kikyo so much, and he needed Kagome more than he could admit.

He buried his head in clawed hands. "Damn you Naraku!" he swore, not for the last time.

**No Air, Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown**

She was trapped in the darkness again. The Shikon no Tama! "InuYasha!" she screamed.

Wish on me, wish on me, wish on me, wish on me. The Jewel's refrain was everywhere. She turned and turned helplessly. Her mind knew the right wish, but her mouth opened to speak different words. "I wish to go home." Shadow swallowed her in a soundless scream, pressure pulling across her neck. She couldn't breathe, the blackness was smothering her, taking the life it would never stop and she was so scared she couldn't think-

The blankets had trapped her, but she fought her way free, and sat panting on the bed. "I didn't wish that. I wished the right thing," she whispered. "InuYasha came to save me. It was two years ago." Hand to her heart, she crept to the window and stared at the shrine. Today was her seventeenth birthday.

"InuYasha. I need you." Her whisper went unheard, but she hoped that he needed her too.

**Fairytale, Sarah Bareilles**

Kagome had never put any stock in fairy tales. Those spoiled, pampered princesses who couldn't stand up to anything without a male behind them, they just annoyed her. It was always men who fought, men who did the interesting stuff. They killed the dragons. They saved their lovers. The girls didn't do anything! So she was duly irritated when her brother teased her that InuYasha was her fairytale prince.

"I got him off the tree!" she snapped. "Yes, he's saved me a lot, but I've saved his butt just as often."

Souta grinned. "If you say so, Nee-chan." He dodged her swipe at him, and she pursued him around the house.

"You're dead mea-Oof!" she smashed into InuYasha. "Oh. Hi."

His raised eyebrow was enough to have her running the other direction. White, yes. Knight, heck no, she thought, flushed.

**Tell Me a Story, Hilary Duff and Little Romeo**

InuYasha pushed the floppy Santa hat out of his face and stared down impassively at Kagome. "What is this holiday you're celebrating?" he demanded. "And why have you been calling me Santa Claus?"

Miroku adjusted the green hat with fake elf ears. "I rather like this hat. What do you think of your headband, Sango-sama?"

Sango glared at him. "Why didn't you get the silly red nose and antlers?" she grumbled. "I'm not a reindeer, whatever that is!"

"What's with your hat-thing anyhow, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked.

Kagome adjusted her red mob cap and blushed. "Oh...we're being characters from a western holiday story, which got started in...I forget when, but pretty much everyone celebrates stuff, 'cuz you get presents."

"I love this holiday," InuYasha announced. "If there's ramen."

**Don't Know Why, Norah Jones**

"What did you do that for?" Kagome demanded sharply.

Miroku shrugged sheepishly. "Her bottom was taunting me. I could not help it, Kagome-sama."

"Sango's all upset now, dumbass," InuYasha grumbled. "Honestly. Why Kagome thinks you two like each other..." He made a face and shooed Kagome. "Go calm her down. Baka here needs to get dumped in the river."

Before Miroku could get away, InuYasha had the kicking monk firmly in hand, arms held so that he couldn't reach his sutras.

Sango, down by the river, was just turning to speak to Kagome, when a shrieking Buddhist monk went sailing through the air into the water below. She laughed and laughed when he came up looking like a half-drowned cat.

**I Want You To Know, Chantal Kreviazuk**

InuYasha scowled at the stars. They looked like they had the night Kikyo finally died, in his arms. They looked like the stars he had seen when he entered the Meidou Zengetshobu. And these were the stars that had shone just before he lost Kagome. A low whine escaped his lips, curled back to reveal his fangs.

I didn't really tell her how I felt, not really. He buried his head in his knees. They'd had a hurried few moments. He couldn't even remember what they'd said before they fought Naraku.

And he'd left her there. He'd given her up voluntarily. "Too strong for my own good," he growled. Kagome.

**Same Old Christmas, Hilary Duff and Haylie Duff**

Kagome, when he found her, was setting odd glass things on an evergreen tree, which was inside her house. The music she had on made the hanyou blanch. Red-nosed reindeer? (Did that mean they were drunk? What were reindeer anyhow?) And what was that about babies born in stables playing in the next room? A shudder ran up his spine, and his ears flattened. "Kagome?" he asked tentatively.

"I just want to be here for Christmas," she called back. "It's two days from now- surely we can wait a little longer."

"Why d'you want to wait?" he asked, eyeing the tree with suspicion.

"Christmas is supposed to be spent with family, generally," she said, scooping a star from the box she'd been fishing ornaments from. "Could you lift me to put this at the top, please?"

Inuyasha did so, but he left as soon as she mentioned presents. He knew just what to get her for this new holiday!

**E-Mail My Heart, Brittney Spears**

If only I could e-mail him, Kagome thought dejectedly, staring blankly at the computer she was chatting with Emi on. Paying attention to the messages now, she groaned.

_**Hojo's nice,**_ she typed. _**But I don't like him that way, Emi.**_

_**You liked him just fine before last year!**_

_**I'm sorry. I did. But...I can't and won't get over InuYasha like that. He's waiting for me. The only question is if we'll manage to find each other again.**_

_**You really love him don't you?**_ Emi asked.

_**Yes. **_That was all she needed to say. Emi would realize it was useless to push Hojo, and what was more, she would find a tactful way to end his awkward and unwanted advances.

**Open Your Heart to Love, Disney Mania 4**

Souta stared at the darkening sky. Kagome had left five years ago. He had been eleven, now he was sixteen. He'd had five girlfriends. They had been temporary crushes. His best friend, Inari, a new transfer student, said it was because he was a guy. She had every boy in class after her, but she wasn't interested. She was a fighter, a bright student, and vivid.

And it hit him. What sane girl would stick around him, nicknamed Lady Killer? Someone who liked him the way Kagome had loved – did love – InuYasha. "Thank you, girls like Nee-chan," he whispered to the sky.

**Defying Gravity, Idina Menzel, Kristen Chenowenth, Ensemble**

The first time that Kagome had to ride Kirara, she panicked. InuYasha had done something stupid, with Miroku, and she and Sango had to save the boys butts.

"_She can't possibly fly us! There's- There's all sorts of physical laws that prevent that!" she protested, eyes wide and panicky._

_Sango rolled her eyes. "Kirara." The nekoyoukai bounded forward, roaring, and transformed from tiny, adorable housepet to a truly enormous youkai._

_Kagome fell over, shocked. "O-oh." She recovered well, standing up. "Let's get the boys, then."_

Since then, Kagome had fallen in love with flying through the air with her best friend. Her girlfriends back home were fun, but they weren't like Sango. She knew that she and Sango shared the bond of sisters, as close as two girls could be. They fought side-by-side for the same goals, loved two men who had found a true brother in the other. And it was fun to hear InuYasha and Miroku complain when they were ousted from going with one of the girls!

**Goodbye Earl, Dixie Chicks**

Another village. Another drunk man. Another tiny fragment of shard. Another dead woman.

It was a ring of monotony that drove Kagome half-crazy. So much death and fighting! It was a waste of-of-of- everything! It was so stupid.

I love my century, she thought. It's not like that.

Three years later, in her own century, she stood watching the TV, mouth agape in horror, and watched the Trade Centers fall.

"Oh InuYasha," she whispered, eyes wide. "I miss our time."

It was only before the well opened that she realized she didn't fit in her own time anymore, that she had been claimed soul and heart by a long-gone century.

**Zippity-Doo-Da, Miley Cyrus**

That infernal humming was so goddamn irritating! InuYasha resisted the urge to pummel Shippo and Miroku both! The nerve! He'd been thinking quietly, contemplating whether or not he ought to apologize to Kagome, and he heard those two idiots singing a love ballad beneath his tree, but replacing the heroine's name with Kagome's, and the hero's name with his! The nerve! The bloody dumb nerve!

He ground his fangs together and settled for a menacing glare at the other males, sulking over his stew.


End file.
